The inventive concepts relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a redistribution pad.
A semiconductor package may include a semiconductor device capable of storing a lot of data and of processing the stored data in a short time. The semiconductor device may include an internal integrated circuit used to store and/or process data, and chip pads used to input data from an external system to the internal integrated circuit and/or to output data from the internal integrated circuit to the external system. In addition, the semiconductor device may include redistribution layers forming internal interconnection structures which are connected to the chip pads and to redistribution pads disposed at predetermined positions at the top of the semiconductor device.